Heroes
Heroes are used to perpetuate Sire aggression. Sires hire and conduct Heroes in battle, provide them with armies, and dress them in the appropriate armor to promise their success. Heroes can level over their commanding Sire up to 30 levels with a level cap of 99. When rebirthed, this level cap rises to 120 '''(Sire level at least 90), and up to level '''155 '''when '''rebirthed ''a second time'' (Sire level cap at 121). Heroes have health points (HP) that decrease when the hero engages in battle. The hero will lose HP when their army loses 100 or more casualties, if both armies engaged have a population of 100 or less, and when the hero loses a battle. HP can only be refilled by using an item bought in the Market: Herdsman's Herb (heals 500HP) and Ambergis ''(heals 2500 HP). If a hero is at 0 HP, the hero's stats, skills, and effectiveness will drop to zero. The hero will lose more troops in battle if they continue to engage at 0 HP. Hero Types There are three classes of heroes in Golden Age: Offensive Heroes, Defensive Heroes, and Government Heroes. '''Offensive Heroes' have a primary talent of strength. When stat points are added to offensive heroes, they will gain more points in Attack per Strength point added than in Defense or Government. Defensive Heroes have a primary talent of Vitality. When stat points are added to defensive heroes, they will gain more points in Defense per Vitality point added than in Attack or Government. Government Heroes have a primary talent of Government. When stat points are added to government heroes, they will gain more points in Government per Intelligence point added than in Attack or Defense. Normal Heroes Normal Heroes can be hired by the Sire for coins at Hero Employment Officer Mr Sherier. Sires can hire a new hero every ten levels, excluding at level 50. Sires can hire up to 9 normal heroes. Normal heroes can be hired based on their type: offense, defense, or government. The growth on a normal hero increases with the level the sire has to be in order to hire the hero. Higher growth normal heroes also have a higher chance of having one or two pre-learned skills. Epic Heroes Epic heroes are special heroes that can be acquired through persuasion or by an Epic Hero Approval. Acquaintance scrolls can be found in the wild as a reward, but can also be puchased for Gems in the Auction house. Sires persuade heroes using time-managed methods and time-exclusive gift methods. Epic heroes have higher growth than normal heroes, having a base growth of 1.6 for the Tier One Epics. The highest starting growth for Epics is currently 2.2, seen in Tier Four epics. Epic heroes also come with three (3) starter skills, which are selected based on the hero's type. Offensive Epics will come with more Offensie starter skills, Defensive Epics will come with more Defensive skills, and Government Epics will come with a mix of Defensive and City boost skills. Hero Gear Hero have gear that they can equip similar to Sires. Hero gear does not change the presentation of the Hero, but instead changes the Hero's stats and abilities. There are eight pieces that a hero will wear at a time: #Helmet #Necklace #Weapon #Chestpiece #Cloak #Medal #Ring #Boots All Hero Gear has has it's features: *Class Specialization *Hero level requirements *Stats Boosts *Gear rarity *Special Gear Sets - each special set is a specialization on a class, and when worn by the hero, have special boosts in specific stats. Players can find gear in treasure wilds, exchange with NPC Mark William or buy them in the Auction House from other players. Class Specialization All Hero Gear gives a boost in a specific class: Attack, Defence and/or Goverment. All gear items will check in any of those, they special boost will be specific to one of those classes. next is the general table of the Gear piece and their specialization. As shown in the chart above, three gear pieces specialize in one primary stat. The other five gear pieces specialize in one or two primary stats, and one or two secondary stats. Hero level All gear has a specific hero level requirement that is indicated in the item, it means that if you see an gear item that says "Required level 10" your hero must be level 10 minimum, your hero couls still be level 80 and using a level 10 gear item. NOTE: When the level is not specified it means the minimum is 0, any hero could use that gear item. Stats boosts Toghether with the features class specialization and Gear rarity Gear rarity It is organized in the next order, starting with common and ending with epic *common *normal *advanced *rare *epic the rarity type has inplicit some features *the higher the rarity type the price is higher (selling and buying) *dificulty to get (chance) it is harder the higher the change of getting as treasure wilds drop is closer to 0, and the type of wild and rarity of the wild will also influence on this chance. *aditional stats boost in you hero stats is incremente at least two times from the previos rarity type. i.e. a Sword of the attacking class in common will have stat "Attack +5" then a normal attacking class Sword will have "Attack +10". Fortify and Re-forge All gear pieces are allowed to be fortified or re-forge, in both cases it needs to be done with the NPC Legendary Blacksmith. In each case there is a chance of success or failure, and the need of specific items to be performed. Special Gear Sets (in process) Gear sets are composed of 8 pieces of gear that have a similar primary stat (attack, defense, or intelligence) and provide special boosts to the hero when that hero is wearing at least 3, 4, or 6 pieces at the same time. The more pieces the hero is wearing, the better their boosts. Additionally, the boosts are tiered - wearing 4 pieces will grant the hero the boosts for both the 4-piece and 3-piece gear set bonus. The pieces for special gear sets are unchangeable unless the Sire uses a special reforge scroll. However, the stats on a special set gear piece is overall more desireable than their normal counterparts. The stats are usually higher and uniform across all sires. There are 3 Specific Sets available. Each one has a level requirement and has a specilized set for each type: attack, defence and government. Each gear set (SUIT) is conformed of 8 pieces, the more pieces you gather more stats boosts your Hero gets. *Mathew's Gear Sets - lvl 30 **Fury Suit (Attack) **Supression Suit (Defense) **Judge Suit (Government) *Idas' Gear Sets - lvl 50 **Valor Suit (Attack) **Tenacious Suit (Defense) **Tactful Suit (Government) *Mieliam's Gear Sets lvl - 70 **Overawe Suit (Attack) **Faith Suit (Defense) **Witty Suit (Government) Hero Stats, Talents, and Attributes Basic Stats Attributes and Talents increase a hero's Stats, which gives them more effectiveness in battle. Attributes and Stats match up accordingly: *Strength --> Attack *Vitality --> Defense *Intelligence --> Government Each time gains a hero level, they gain 3 attribute points which can be used to increase their Strength, Vitality, or Intellect. These attributes are then multiplied by the growth before being applied to each of the three stats of the hero. Attributes that don't match up are only 30% effective. Each time heroes level, their stats are increased by 0.25% of the proper talent. Talent cannot be increased except by rebirth. The formula comes out to this: Attack Stat = (Attack Talent/400)*Level+(Strength+0.3(Vitality+Intellect))*Growth+Equipment Attack Leadership Leadership determines how many troops a hero can lead at once. As a hero levels, their leadership increases. The total population a hero can carry can be determined by multiplying the leadership by 10. For example, a hero with a leadership of 1,000 can hold an army population of 10,000. Growth Growth determines effective your attribute points are. Attibutes are multiplied by the growth before being applied to the hero's stats. Because growth is not a flat increase, it is much more effective than talent at increasing stat and heroes with high growth are chosen over heroes with high talent. Hero Skills Heroes can learn skills that will improve their attack, defense, leadership, travel speed, and food consumption. These skills can be learned through Skill Books or by going through the Training Center in the Sire's Alliance. Skill books have a random chance of being learned or forgotten. Category:Heroes Category:Gear Category:About Category:Gameplay